Surprisingly Demanding
by ObliviousWarrior89
Summary: Ichigo's stuck at home during Summer Vacation, feeling bummed out. Then Rukia comes back from Soul Society with a surprising demand that even he can't say no to. M rated for smut, Implied IchiRuki, Oneshot.


**Surprisingly Demanding**

A/N: Woke up this morning, and the Lemony gland of my Creative Writing lobe was practically GUSHING this idea out... I couldn't stop myself... hope you liek... :3

* * *

Ichigo hated summer vacation. It was the busiest time at the clinic, and his father was almost always there or at Ishida General Hospital consulting with his colleague and "parenting rival", Ryuuken. Thus, more often than not, he got stuck watching Yuzu and Karin. While this wasn't a problem ordinarily, today was especially irritating as all of his friends were out doing things. And Rukia was on one of her mandatory trips to the Soul Society. Naturally, Ichigo was a little bummed. _Dammit... I hate it when she has to go back... stuff's always boring when she's not around._

"Ichi-nii! Breakfast is ready!" Yuzu called up the stairs.

"I'll come down and get it later," Ichigo replied.

"Okay, but it'll get cold!" Yuzu said.

Ichigo heaved a huge sigh. _I could just mope around all day... or maybe I'll just go back to sleep._

Just then a warm sense washed over Ichigo... a familiar spiritual pressure had reappeared on his 'radar'. _Rukia!_ He leapt up and looked out the window. Then he picked up on the other presence. _Why the hell would she bring Renji over?_ Ichigo got into some clothes quickly (he'd showered the night before), and was about to go downstairs until he heard what they were saying.

"Renji... we've been over this. After we go inside, I'm going to suggest that you take Yuzu and Karin out to play soccer. Ichigo and I have important things to discuss," Rukia sighed as she fought the urge to hit the redhead.

"Well, whatever important things you have to say to him, you can say with me around, can't you? I'm a Vice-Captain, you know..." Renji puffed out his chest proudly.

"Sorry, Funky Eyebrows, but what I need to discuss with Ichigo is strictly between _myself_ and Ichigo. Personal matters that do not concern you, Abarai," Rukia finished coldly.

Renji's eyes grew wide. "You... you've never spoken to me like that before... you've never addressed me that way. I thought we were friends, Rukia?" he asked, feeling hurt.

"And we are friends Renji... but I need you to do this for me. And if it means I have to be a little mean when stressing the point, so be it."

Renji sighed. "Fine, I'll do it."

Ichigo sat down, deep in thought. _I wonder what she needs to talk to me about that she has to use Renji to get rid of my sisters... and that she had to be so cold toward him to get him to do it... _Then he noticed the clothes she was wearing. A Chappy-themed tank top, hip hugger jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. _Jeez... even when she wears that disgusting rabbit crap, she looks so cute... wait, what did I just think?_ She rang the doorbell.

"Rukia-nee!" Yuzu squealed.

"Oh, hey, Rukia," Karin waved. "I see you're back home. Who's the redhead, your boyfriend?"

_He wishes,_ she muttered under her breath. "No, not my boyfriend. He's a childhood friend of mine. Renji, don't be rude, say hello!"

"Uh, Hi, I'm Abarai Renji! It's nice to meet you!" Renji bowed.

"Sheesh, you don't have to be so formal," Karin shook her head. "Nice eyebrows..."

A vein on Renji's head became more visible.

"Oh, hey, Karin, Yuzu... I know you guys have been cooped up all day, what with Isshin-san being at work all day. Why don't you take them out to play soccer, Renji?" Rukia asked sweetly.

"O-okay," Yuzu said. "Be sure to tell Ichi-nii."

"Hope you're good, Funky Eyebrows, cuz I'll smoke you if you aren't," Karin grinned cockily.

"Heh, get ready to lose then, a mere child like you has nothing on me!" Renji boasted.

* * *

The door to Ichigo's bedroom opened, and Rukia stepped in.

"NEE-SAN!" Kon squealed as he leapt from his hiding spot under the bed.

Rukia plucked him out of the air, walked over to Ichigo's window, threw him outside, and latched the window shut. She then drew the curtains.

"Rukia... what's all this about? You come in and barely say 'Hi' to me, kick Kon out... and what was the deal with Renji?" Ichigo asked.

Rather than give him an answer, she grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"What the hell, Rukia?"

"Shut up and pay attention. I'm tired of waiting, Ichigo." And with that, she pulled him down and pressed her lips to his.

For a split second, Ichigo was shocked and surprised. Then he decided he liked where things were headed and kissed back. After a few minutes of passionate tonsil hockey, Rukia pulled back.

"There were a lot of unsaid things you put into that, am I right?" Rukia smiled up at him.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and closed his eyes. "Yeah... guess you could say that... Never was good at talking about feelings and stuff."

"In that case, Ichigo..." she began, before she pushed him down onto his bed. "I've been doing some research while I've been gone. There are some things that I understand people in our situation do to express their feelings."

_Is this going... where I think it's going?_ Ichigo thought, a blush creeping to his cheeks.

Despite her efforts, a blush began to show on her face, too.

Ichigo's eyes grew as wide as physically possible at this. Then she knelt to the foot of the bed and began to undo the button on his pants. Then she flashed him a wicked grin as she took the zipper in her teeth and slowly pulled it down.

_HOLY SHIT..._ Ichigo thought his eyes might bulge out of their sockets.

Then she pulled the waistband of his boxers down, and saw what she had been looking for. "Wow..." she said as her eyes grew wider.

Unable to resist the temptation, Ichigo gave her a sly smile as he said, "Pretty big, isn't it?"

"Don't get 'cocky' Ichigo..." Rukia shot back. And before he could answer, she took him into her mouth.

"Ah, fuck, Rukia," Ichigo groaned. _Whoa... holy... shit..._ Was about the only thing going through his brain as she drove him insane with her lips and tongue.

She took him out of her mouth for a moment. "If you think I'm going to just do this for you, you're dead wrong." She pulled his pants all the way off and then removed her own. He noticed that she wasn't wearing any undergarments... at all. Rukia then got on the bed with him and swung her leg over his head, still facing his member. "I read about this while I was researching... this way we both get something out of it."

Not entirely sure of what to do, but feeling instinct kick in, Ichigo dove into the folds of her now bare love slot, hitting all the right places and eating it as if he were a starving man.

"OH! Ichigo! Mmm!" Rukia cried out in ecstacy, before deciding to busy herself with his joystick once more.

This went on for several minutes, barely muffled moans and groans escaping the two as their mouths were busy working the other's sex. Ichigo could taste Rukia's wetness, and he was practically drinking from her, she was so wet. The two broke apart for a few moments to catch their breath.

"I guess it's time to move on to the next part?" Ichigo asked aloud.

Rukia gave him a smile, and replied, "Mmmhmm." She straddled him again, this time facing him, and reached down to ease his dick into her. "It might hurt me, for a quick second... but don't worry."

"O-okay, Rukia," Ichigo said, before letting out a long moan as she slowly slid down his length.

"AH!" Rukia gasped sharply.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled, alarmed.

"Shut up, baka. I said not to worry. The pain's gone already..." Rukia said, before she leaned over his chest to kiss him. As she did so, she began moving her hips, slowly easing his shaft in and out of her still sopping wet slot.

"Shit... Rukia," Ichigo grunted, as the sensation started to take hold. Rukia forced his mouth open again and slid her tongue in, wanting to explore his mouth as well as his body. Ichigo didn't see a reason to hold out on her, and did likewise. The two continued to grind like this, the pace soon quickening.

Rukia pulled away from Ichigo, and got off of his lap for a moment. "Ichigo... I've shown you how I feel... can you show me how you feel?" She asked him, her cheeks flushed and her body dripping with sweat.

Ichigo gave her a loving look. "You didn't even need to ask."

She laid down for him and spread her legs wide. "Then take me, Ichigo. Please... I... I want... I want you to fuck me!"

Ichigo gave her a serious look. "Please," she begged him. "Just do it for me?"

"Like I can say no to you..." Ichigo smirked, before positioning himself over her. She pulled her tank top off quickly and whispered, "Hurry..."

He slowly eased himself in, and then plunged in to the hilt, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Rukia, before she started to moan, the pleasure causing her eyes to roll back into her head. Ichigo began his pace slowly at first, since he wasn't sure of how much Rukia could handle.

"Ichi... go... what... are you... doing?" She panted out between thrusts.

"Huh?" he answered dumbly.

"I said... I wanted... you... to FUCK ME." Rukia yelled out, her aggressive streak showing.

"Holy shit... Rukia!"

"HARDER, you fool! FASTER!"

Unable to avoid it, Ichigo finally cut loose and let his aggressiveness take over. "Fine, if that's what you want, you're gonna get it!" He then immediately quickened his pace.

Ichigo having paused for a quick second, Rukia took advantage of the break to bring her legs up and place them over his shoulders. "I want every inch, Ichigo. Are you going to give it to me?" She grinned wickedly.

Ichigo returned it. "You're fuckin' right, I ain't holding anything back. You want it... you got it." He then thrust as hard and as deep as possible, prompting a loud cry from Rukia.

"AH! YES! Ichigo!" she yelled, eyes rolling back into her head, losing herself in the bliss. "FUCK!"

Ichigo was also losing himself inside her, his eyes rolling back. "Shit, Rukia!"

"AH! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Rukia bit down on her lips as she tried to scream. "Holy shit! I think... I think I just had an orgasm!" she exclaimed. "UH! OH! YES! Ichigo!"

The pressure was building up in Ichigo, too. "Shit... Rukia... I'm about... to come!"

"Ichigo! I want it all! Don't hold anything back!"

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo roared as he released, nearly passing out in the process. Then his eyes grew wide.

"SHIT! Rukia! Why did you let me do that? You're gonna get pregnant!" Ichigo said, panicking.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't come prepared for this? The first thing I researched regarding sex was birth control. I started the pill over a month ago."

Ichigo sighed in relief. "So... that's how you feel about me, huh?"

Rukia smiled at him. "Yeah. Judging from the way you were going... you feel the same about me?"

"Of course I do."

The two pulled the covers up over them and cuddled for a few minutes. "You know... I've been thinking," Ichigo started.

"Hmm?" Rukia said absentmindedly, as she traced patterns on Ichigo's chest.

"I think all the arguing we do is just pent up sexual tension."

"You know what? I think you're right... good thing we have a better outlet now, huh?"

"But arguing with you is fun..." Ichigo gave her a mock pout.

"Oh, alright, we can argue in front of our friends... but you're going to give it to me whenever we're home alone, got it?"

Ichigo's eyes got wide again. "Y'know... You're surprisingly demanding."

"What can I say? Strawberry's my _favorite_ flavor..." Rukia said slyly as she winked.

_I could get used to this_... Ichigo thought, blissfully unaware of having just invoked Murphy's Law.

Just that moment, the door burst open and who else but Isshin Kurosaki was standing on the other side of it.

"OH MY SON! I'M SO PROUD! CONGRATULATIONS, MY BOY!"

Ichigo and Rukia had horrified looks on their faces. "WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU GET HOME, OLD MAN?"

"Heh, my 'Daddy Sense' was tingling. So I rushed straight home to make sure you'd done it right!"

"That's fucking creepy! Get the hell out of my room!"

"Good job, Rukia-chan! Now when can I expect grandbabies?"

Rukia went a very deep shade of red and hid herself under the covers.

Reaching for his boxers (which, thankfully enough, were still on the bed), he pulled them on and carefully slid out of the covers, so that Rukia was still shielded from view. "GET THE HELL OUT!" Ichigo roared before giving Isshin a right hook, sending him down the stairs.

"I HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO TEACH YOU MY SON!" Isshin called out as he dusted himself of.

"Don't you have a lock on that door?" Rukia asked, still shuddering at having been discovered.

"Used to. After you moved in 'officially' he removed it. Seemed to think it was a bad idea to let me have a lock while you were in the house..." Ichigo sighed.

"Well, we can always make love in the closet," Rukia said sensibly. She got up and put her clothing back on before rushing to the bathroom to shower. "You coming?" Rukia smiled slyly.

Ichigo grinned. "Hell yeah, I'm coming." Ichigo walked in after her and locked the door.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know it might seem a tad out of character in a couple places. Kiss my ass. Love makes people do all KINDS of things that are totally out of character. Normally, I'm a mopy, nerdy, basement-dwelling fic writer. When I'm around my raven-haired goddess (read: girlfriend), I become a sly, sexy, smooth talking playboy. And a dork, apparently, she likes calling me that.

Okay, the lemony part was based on a real sexual encounter I had two weeks ago when my girl showed up unexpectedly at my house, dragged me downstairs to my bedroom, and took advantage of the fact that I can never say no to her ;P The rest of it was IchiRukiness (come on, you know you all love it :D ) And I had to put an embarrassing Isshin Crackhead moment in, because it just seems so fitting... there's no way that they'll ever get to finally getting it on and NOT have Isshin walk in on them at some point.

Shout out to Theresa Crane, this lemon was heavily inspired by just about everything she writes (if a chapter of hers doesn't have a lemon, there is an allusion to implied sexy time anyway). Okay I'm done.


End file.
